Le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle
by D.Would
Summary: Un diadème peut cacher bien des choses et derrière sa valeur symbolique, notre cher Voldemort lui trouve une toute autre utilité. Avec cette couronne, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se comporte comme une véritable Princesse aux exigences redoutables...


_**Le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle **_

_**By Dairy22**_

_fabiola _

_( enlevez les espaces pour me rajouter dans vos contacts ! )_

_**ou**_

_dairy 22 . skyblog . com_

_( pour rajouter des com'z sur ma vie pathétique ! )_

_**Un grand merci à Hamataroo, correctrice.**_

_**Petit OS délirant plus qu'autre chose. C'est la première fois que que me lance dans une chose pareil avec un couple autre que Draco/ Hermione.A vous de voir si cela vous plaît en laissant une reivew.**_

_**Résumé :**_

_Un diadème peut caché bien des choses et derrière sa valeur symbolique, notre cher Voldemort lui trouve une toute autre utilité. Avec cette couronne, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se comporte comme une véritable Princesse aux exigences redoutables..._

_**Couple :**_

_Harry Potter / Lord Voldemort_

_Bonne lecture à vous mes apprentis Sorciers..._

Rowena Serdaigle, connue pour sa créativité et sa grande intelligence, était une belle sorcière. On dit d'elle qu'elle a été très proche d'Helga Poufsouffle. Elle choisissait les étudiants de sa maison pour leur sagesse et leur intelligence, et aimait les mettre à l'épreuve : contrairement à la salle commune des Gryffondors dans laquelle on rentre avec un simple mot de passe, il faut répondre correctement à une énigme pour rentrer dans la salle des Serdaigles. Sa devise était : "_Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit _".

Un objet lui ayant appartenu, le _"diadème perdu", _est devenu un Horcruxe de notre cher Voldemort. C'est la fille de Rowena, la Dame Grise, le fantôme de Serdaigle, qui a révélé à Tom Jedusor lors de ses études à Poudlard, où se trouvait le diadème qu'elle avait volé à sa mère.

Charmé par l'attitude du jeune homme, elle lui indiqua sa cachette, dans une forêt en Albanie. Voldemort s'en empara une fois sorti de l'école, et le cacha à Poudlard, dans la Salle sur demande, dans sa configuration "lieu pour cacher un objet".

Quiconque qui s'emparait du diadème aquérissait une sagesse extrême, démesurée qui parfois, pouvait devenir destructrice. C'est pourquoi, ce diadème fut longtemps mis hors de porté pour qu'aucune erreur fatale, ne se reproduise.

Pourtant, tout les vendredi, jour de Sabbah, Voldemort portait le diadème lors d'une cérémonie où tout les Mangemorts assistaient. Les effets du diadèmes entraînèrent des événements tel que l' arrêt momentanée de la guerre ou encore la libération des Elfes et même l'établition d'un décret accordant aux Trolls des Montagnes des droits civiques.

On allait vers la folie pure et depuis quelques semaines, Voldy entretenait une drôle de lubie. En effet, il avait exigé que ses accolytes soient tous habillés de roses lors de cette fameuse cérémonie qu'il présidait. Intrigués mais soumis, les Mangemorts obéir docilement. Ainsi, ils arrivèrent peu à peu dans le Manoir Malefoy, Quartier Général des Forces du Mal, transformé en boudoir féminin.

Au milieu de la salle de réception, se tenait le trône de Voldemort où Nagini serpentait joyeusement. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience l'arrivée du Maître. De la musique classique résonnait dans la salle en couvrant les mumures des Mangemorts.

Rogue, MacNair, Malefoy, Black... Ils étaient tous là dans leur tenues ridicules. Certains était curieux de savoir ce que le Mage Noir avait prévus pour ce soir, d'autres pestaient et quelques uns prévoyaient une mutinerie. Il fallait enlever le diadème de la tête de Vous- Savez- Qui : il perd la boule !

Plus loin, on entendit Yaxeley gronder :

- Et vous appellez ça le Mage Noir : C'est plus tôt le Roi des Fanfreluches !

- Du calme ! On a jurer fidélité. On lui appartient et la Marque est là pour le prouver. Justifia Bellatrix Lesgrange.

- Oh si tu parles de ce tatouage ridicule ! Siffla Lucius tout en relevant la manche de sa robe fushia.

Le serpent visqueux couleur charbon s'était métamorphosé en un petit chaton au pelage crème portant un noeud rose sur le haut de son crâne. Le félin arborait une mine timide et clignait fébrilement ses yeux tout en se tortillant sur lui même tel une danse envoutante.

- Oui bon, j'avous s'est pas trop le style de la maison mais bon, ça plaira au moin à Ombrage.

- Ce n'est pas tout, Rugit Fenrir Greyback sortis de nul part, Le Lord a fait une permanante sur mes poils hirsutes !

Il montra à l'assistance une de ses jambes couvertes par un collant à résille d'où s'échappait des touffes de poils disciplinés et soyeux.

- Plus jamais vous m'entendez ! Hurla le Loup- Garou au paroxysme de la folie démente.

Une voix toussotant légèrement attirèrent leur attention, c'était Crabb :

- Je préfère de loin porter cette perruque hideuse que de recevoir des Endoloris à qui mieux mieux.

- Il y a en au moin un qui a trouver son compte. Nargua le Maître des Potions qui avait des couettes attachés par des elastiques pourpre.

Quelques tables plus loin, on voyait Draco Malefoy sur des talons aiguilles servir des Bierres au Beurres à l'assistance tout en bougonnant des paroles inaudibles. Certains membres du publique n' hésitaient pas à lui mettre des mains discrètes à son passage ou encore lui mettre des Gallions dans son corsage. Il arriva hors de lui à la table de son père en posant de toute ces forces le plateau en acier sur la table ronde.

- Bierre au Beurre, Whisky Pur Feu, Limonade...

- Mon fils, cette mini jupe te va à ravir. Nargua Malefoy père tout en gesticulant dans sa robe aux teintes agressives.

- Tu peux toujours parler mais s'est toi qui ouvrira le Bal en dansant avec Voldy. Il est complètement devenus marteau depuis qu'il a sa fichus couronne... Songea Draco.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi fiston. Ce soir, le Lord m'a avouer avoir trouver un nouveau cavalier alors. Tiens il va faire son entrée ! Précisa Lucius.

Au même moment, Quedever arriva sur scène avec un chapeau couvert de grelots ainsi qu'un pantalon bouffan couleur pêche. Il annonça de sa voix nasillarde :

- Le bouffon du Roi !

Des instruments à vents résonnèrent dans la salle immense installant un silence religieux pour entendre le discours du bras droit de Voldemort.

- Sa Majesté Sérénisime Lord Voldemort va faire son entrée veuillez faire une ovation pour votre souverain.

Des applaudissements emplirent la salle alors que Voldemort faisait son entrée sur la chanson de Moulin Rouge, Lady Marmelade. En effet, le monstre à face de serpents commençait à se dandiner sur l'estrade dans de la lingerie fine de Tissus et Brodette. Une barre de strip-tease apparut et Voldy entama une danse plus que provocante en se frottant à la barre en acier.

A peine après avoir finis, Bellatrix se leva et hurla comme une hystérique :

- Sexy Voldy !!

Et à l'autre bout de la salle on l'entendis répondre d'une voix suave :

- Oh yeah baby !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit son souffle et rajusta son diadème sur le sommet de son crâne dénudé de cheveux puis déclara d'une voix solenel :

- Mes chers compatriotes, si je vous ai réunis, s'est pour vous faire part de ma décision. Avant tout je tenais à dire que chaque souverrain à son Prince pour avoir un hériter et voilà ; je l'ai choisis. Je vous demande de d'applauudir mon bien aimé que je recherche depuis sept ans maintenant : Harry Potter.

Silence dans l'assistance. Le jeune Harry fit son entrée en trébuchant sur sa cape mauve mais il fut soutenu par Voledmort qui lui saisit le bras.

- Applaudissez bon sang ! Ordonna le Mage Noir devant une assemblée choquée.

Les claquements tardèrent mais arrivèrent peu à peu. Les deux nouveaux souverains du Royaume des Enfers se mirent au centre de la piste de danse et commençèrent un Tango endiablé.Quelques instants plus tard, des Mangemorts déguisés en ballerines les accompagnèrent.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien même si certains rêvaient d'achever L' Elus ici présent en faisant tourner les baguettes magiques entre leurs doigts manucurés. Plutôt mourir que d' être au service du balafré...

Les tentatives de meutres fusaient. Aussi des plans était effectués pour enlever ce fichus diadème du précieux crâne de Lord Voldemort.

Après un dîner copieux, Voldemort clotura la soirée par un langoureux baisé avec son bien-aimé. Peut-être un jour, un héritier sera confectionné...

_¤ THE END ¤_

_C'est la première fic avec ce couple. Possible d'avoir __**une review **__?_


End file.
